Tyson's Mission
by Nitewlf
Summary: A curious Typholosion, a thief Grovyle, and a battle-hardened Mightyena. Join Tyson on his mission to find the mysterious pokemon who hospitalized him for two weeks with just a bucket of water. And what his best friend Alfonzo may be hiding from him...
1. Beginning and Team Building

It was raining. That was never good for fire pokemon. I hated rain. As I ran to get under something I really wished someone would come up with something to keep fire pokemon safe under rain. Because of my nature I couldn't be around water unless I was taking a drink. And even then I had to be careful. One time someone thought it would be funny to rig one of those door traps to dump a bucket of water on you at my front door. I came home, opened the door and what happens? I get soaked and hospitalized for two weeks. I never found out who specifically did it but they sent the biggest get well basket. I'm still snooping around for who did it and with good reason. It's only been a few weeks. I want an in-person apology.

_30 minutes later._

"When's this rain gonna stop!?" I screamed openly at the sky.

"Want some help?" came a familiar voice from behind me.

I twisted around and found myself standing three feet away from my best friend, Alfonzo. He was a Kadabra. We'd been friends since we were barely past being eggs when I was still on all fours and he was still a shy little Abra. I was the one responsible for him opening himself up to the world. We'd been friends ever since.

"So you want me to shield you?" he said. To emphasize his point he created a barrier of psychic energy over me.

"…Yeah thanks, Al."

"No problem."

He kept the barrier over me until I got to my house.

"Thanks again Al."

"Think nothing of it, Tyson."

"See ya tomorrow."

"Bye."

I walked into my house quickly because the shield was gone. I looked up as soon as I was out of the rain. Sure enough there was a bucket up there but it wasn't connected to the door and it had a note on it. I burned the rope holding it up there. It fell down at a fast rate. I caught it and immediately stumbled. It was heavy! I looked in and my mouth fell open at the sight of enough Oran berries and apples to last me for months which was good because the heavy rain lately had helped and hurt the food supply. I picked the note up from the floor.

_Sorry again for the water bucket. I didn't mean for it to go that far. I hope this makes up for it._

_P.S. If you want an in-person apology you're going to have to wait a while because I'm traveling soon._

_Hoping for forgiveness,_

_The guy who did this._

That seemed a bit shady. The guy who did this? What kind of signature is that? I had a lot more questions than answers at the moment. I guess being vulnerable to water is just another con of being a Typhlosion. I figured if I waited I would get to see who did this.

It'd been a couple of months now. I was in a forest near town, stalking a Shiftry holding what looked like a blue box. I reeled back and let loose a powerful flamethrower. It was dead-on. He went down on contact. I strode over and picked up the box. I looked it over and finally concluded that it could only be a Link Box! Al had told me these were really rare. I stared into space and remembered why I'd come here. I stuck the Link Box into my bag and set off with renewed determination.

_15 minutes later_

I came upon the last stairwell. I made sure to eat an Oran berry before entering its depths. I'd heard that the master of this dungeon was the guy who'd dumped the water on me. I'd been following leads on the guy (or girl) who'd done it for the last month but had hit dead ends the whole time. I didn't have much hope for this one. Sure enough when I got there nobody was present. I turned towards my bag to reach for my Escape Orb. I suddenly tensed up. I felt I was being watched. I turned and looked again. Nothing. I grabbed the Escape Orb and left.

……_I watched him go. There was no need to show myself now. Time to relocate._

When I got back to town I started home. I didn't have anything to do. Suddenly I was on the ground with my forehead hurting. When the pain subsided enough I opened my eyes to see a Grovlye in a much similar position to mine.

"Hey, watch where you're going. Where's the fire?" I asked sarcastically.

He turned and looked me over a moment.

"Around your neck genius." He replied with more sarcasm than I.

I leered at him a moment then got up and started to leave.

"Stop him!" Came a voice from the direction the Grovlye'd come from.

My eyes widened. I whipped around. He saw the look in my eye. He turned to bolt but I managed to tackle him. I held him until an unhappy looking Rhyperior stomped up. He looked like he'd just been trampled by a stampede of Tauros.

He stabbed an accusing finger at the Grovlye. "Thief!"

"What'd he do?" I asked.

"He snuck into my home and was stealing my prized Protector! But I caught him in the act. Then…um he… he laid me out flat. I've been chasing him from my home for days!"

I stared incredulously at him. But I knew it made sense enough. My area was almost all forest. He probably lived further away than I thought.

"I'm going to turn him in!"

He started to reach for the Grovlye. I saw pure fear in his eyes. I stuck my arm out blocking the Rhyperior.

"What do think you're doing!?"

I stared boldly back.

"I'm sticking up for him. He's obviously not a hardened criminal. Send him to jail and when he gets out he will be and would probably come for you. Let me take him in, try to reform him. Two weeks that's all I ask."

He looked at me like I was crazy for a second.

"Two weeks. That's it."

Then he twisted around and stormed off. I sighed. My life was becoming more complicated by the second.

When I got back into town I saw nobody in the edges. I continued past my home towards the center of town.

_I watched as he passed the house. I had been hoping he'd go home so I could reveal myself but to no avail. I'll wait until later. _

When I got to the center of town some commotion was happening. For some reason I had the alarmingly intense urge to go home. But I had to know what was going on. I pushed my way through the crowd surrounding whatever it was going on. I heard snippets of conversation.

"Alfonzo…"

"Since when is he violent…"

"What's going to happen to the other guy?"

I was deeply worried now. I'd heard Alfonzo multiple times now. I finally made it to the center of the commotion. I saw Alfonzo fighting a nasty looking Mightyena. It had a jagged scar under its right eye and its claws were pitch black instead of the usual white. And from the looks of things Alfonzo either won or died. I fired a Flamethrower attack in between them and raced to help Alfonzo. I heard the crowd groan but it sounded distant. The Mightyena turned on me.

"You have no stake in this. Leave."

This guy meant business. I ignored him and raced at him in a scorching Flame Wheel attack. I only skimmed his leg. I came out of the ball of flame just a bit dizzy. I saw the Mightyena slashing Alfonzo across the face leaving jagged scars behind. He couldn't take another hit like that.

"Alfonzo! I'm coming!"

I raced at him. But I didn't enter a ball of flames. I was just…on fire…literally. It took me about two seconds to figure out I was using Flare Blitz for the first time.

"Yeah!"

I slammed into the Mightyena with all the force I could muster.

"Aaarrrggghhh!!"

He spun away. Alfonzo used what appeared to be his last drop of energy to teleport. The Mightyena saw this and went berserk. He came at me with three consecutive Slash attacks. I dodged two. The third hit me hard. I landed on my back waiting for the last hit to come. When it didn't I got up. I saw something I wouldn't expect in a thousand years. The Grovyle was fighting off the Mightyena with Leaf Blades. I couldn't believe it. He was still supposed to be recovering from his run from the Rhyperior.


	2. Narrowing It Down

The Grovyle took a moment to look at me and wink. I was dumbstruck. How was this possible? I looked where his wounds _had _been. But that was the thing. They were all gone. I finally snapped out of it and ran to help. We stood side by side facing the Mightyena.

"Eat this!" said the Mightyena fearsomely.

A pulse of dark energy came from his forehead at us. It was Dark Pulse.

"Jump!" said the Grovyle beside me.

"Why!?"

"Just do it!"

We jumped. I looked down and saw the dark wave of energy pass under us.

"Hit him with everything you've got!" shouted the Grovyle.

He let loose a powerful Solarbeam while I let out my most powerful Flamethrower attack. Instinct told me that both of our attacks were critical. Sure enough, when they hit the Mightyena he went down for the count.

"We did it!" I shouted.

"Wait, look!"

I looked where he was pointing. The Mightyena was getting back up. The Grovyle was too panicked to notice what I did. The look in his eyes…

"I can't believe this." I stated, dumbstruck for the twentieth time today.

"What?"

"He wants to join us." I retorted.

"………Correct." said the Mightyena.

The Grovyle gaped at the Mightyena and I just shook my head. He walked over.

"…You have extreme potential as a duo…and even more as a trio. I'll come out and ask. Can I join your team?"

I looked right back at him and knew what to say immediately.

"Hell yeah!"

"What!" the Grovyle nearly screamed.

He whipped around to look at me like I was crazy.

"Are you crazy!?"

"I was crazy enough to stand up to that big Rhyperior for you wasn't I?"

He fell silent. I strode off toward home and made a follow me gesture towards them. They followed, the Grovyle looking the Mightyena over suspiciously the whole way. We got to my house and walked in. I brought two chairs for them and sat on my bed.

"Alright right now I'm on a mission to find someone. First things first, I don't know either of your names. So I'm Tyson…

"My name's Grant." said the Grovyle.

"…My name is Nathan." said the Mightyena reluctantly.

_I'd watched as Tyson had entered his house. He had to be alone when he met me. This was quickly becoming complicated. I need to separate them even if only temporarily. I walked away lost in thought._

This was good. I had a name basis now.

"Alright neither of you know but a couple of months ago someone thought it would be funny to rig a water bucket trap above my door. I was hospitalized for two weeks. My only current mission in life right now is to find the person who did this. Will you two help me?"

Grant looked thoughtful for a moment while Nathan looked ready to answer as soon as the words were out of my mouth.

"…Absolutely, Tyson." Nathan said firmly.

"Sure you saved me from that bull-headed Rhyperior. Why not?" said Grant.

"Alright then, Nathan do you have a good sense of smell?"

"Yes, I do. Let me guess, you still have the bucket."

"Yeah, follow me."

I walked into the back room of my home with them following. I picked up the bucket from the table I'd left it on. It'd been upside down to dry faster.

"Alright, see if you can get a scent."

Nathan sniffed tentatively at the bucket. He looked thoughtful for a moment then finally looked solemn.

"I can't get enough to follow, but it's definitely a water type. There's something else about the scent that I can't place though, like a second type."

Nathan, for the first time since I'd met him seemed confused, even if only a little.

"Why can't you tell the second type?" Grant asked Nathan critically.

"Something about it is very familiar. That's all I can discern about it."

This was weird. What kind of type would be familiar to a dark type Pokémon? Another dark type maybe?

"Nathan, could it be a water and dark type Pokémon?"

"…! Yes, that's the second type! Dark and Water." Nathan said surprised.

"Alright then that doesn't leave us many suspects. There are only three known water and dark type Pokémon. Carvanha, Sharpedo, or a Crawdaunt. The question is which of the three is it?"

"I think it's a Sharpedo! He could have a bunch of Carvanha helping him." Grant said, sure that he was right.

"What's to stop a Crawdaunt from having Corphish helping him?" Nathan retorted.

I had to say something before they started arguing.

"Look let's go into town and see if there are any nearby Sharpedo or Crawdaunt. Then we'll decide on our next course of action."

They both obviously agreed. Nathan nodded while Grant was already heading towards the door.


	3. Club Outlaw

When we arrived in town everybody looked worriedly at Nathan. I started looking around. They weren't looking at just him. I looked where the other people were looking. I saw Alfonzo at the other side of the square. He hadn't seen us yet.

"Quick get towards those bushes!" I said towards them.

We hid in the bushes until Alfonzo passed. We started off running towards the town's main place to get information. I saw the stairwell entering the club. Club Outlaw wasn't really made up of outlaws but they were as close as you get without getting arrested. We walked down the stairwell. As soon as the bell above the door rang everybody looked. They always thought some official would walk in. A group of five Machokes got up from one table. I assumed they were the team of bouncers for the club. They sure looked it. The leader was actually a Machamp and had a gash across his upper right arm.

"You idiots a rescue team?" said the leader of the bouncers.

"What's it to you?" I retorted feeling cocky.

Sure enough all it took was showing a little backbone to get them to verify that you weren't going to book anyone. They sat down at their table.

"Let's rattle the bartender a little." I said to Grant and Nathan.

We walked up to the bar and took three seats, me in the middle, Grant on my left, and Nathan standing to the back and right (he couldn't sit because he was four-legged.)

"What'll you have?" the bartender (a Dusknoir) said in a slurred voice.

"We need information." I said firmly.

"…You came to the wrong place, buddy. I suggest you three vacate."

He turned to leave and tend to the other customers. I had to act fast.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" I threw a Flamethrower attack down the bar, not hitting anybody but ruining all their drinks. A horrendous groan rose from the others at the bar. The bouncers were getting up and so were a _lot _of the other people in the bar. I'd made the wrong move.

"You think I'm afraid of you!?" I said directly at the Machamp.

He looked incredulous, and then pissed off. He came at me with a Mega Punch attack. I got caught up in the moment. I rose from my seat too. I threw another Flamethrower attack and more until he went down. His entourage set on me. I signaled Nathan and Grant to stay put. They all grabbed me then I used Flare Blitz to set myself on fire then them in the process. They all went down and I felt great.  
Everybody else sat down. I hopped over the bar.

"You know stuff I need to. Talk!" I pushed him against the wall and lifted him.

"…Fine what you want to know?" he said tiredly.

"Let's talk in the back, this is private."

I gestured to Grant and Nathan. They hopped the bar too. We took the Dusknoir into the back.

"Alright we need to know about any Crawdaunt or Sharpedo in the area."

"Why?"

"Just answer the question!"

"There are four Sharpedo in the area and one Crawdaunt."

I looked at Nathan and Grant. They both nodded. That meant we all agreed that it was probably the Crawdaunt.

"I want the Crawdaunt's name."

"I think its Derek."

"Thank you for your kind service."

We left him confused and rattled. We left the bar. We got looks the whole way out. When we got back to my house it was getting late.

"Do you two have places to stay?" I asked them both.

"I ran here from the Rhyperior, remember?"

"I'm always moving only stopping to rest occasionally." Nathan looked down.

"… Alright I've got spare beds in the closet over there." I pointed it out.

I was tired and was ready to sleep.


	4. Rising Tensions

We saw something horrible as we turned around. A group of at least 60 Magcargo, Camerupt, and Torkoals burning everything. I couldn't believe the sheer path of destruction trailing in their wake. Trees were reduced to little more than ashes. Other Pokemon caught by the monstrous group wer mercilessly attacked on the spot. I couldn't see what happened. But afterward there was only a charred lump that barely breathed. The first one saw us.

"More idiots to burn!"

"Nathan, Grant, get to the water!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

We ran for all we were worth. There were so many pillars of flames that passed us I lost count. Nathan and Grant were fast enough to avoid them all. I wasn't built for speed but I could take a lot more from fire than them. I had no idea who was leading them or how many there were exactly. But anybody could tell that there were hundreds more behing the ones chasing us. We made it to the beach. A group of Sharpedo, Walrein, and Tentacruel had come onto the beach to defend the remaining townspeople. They were led by a Kingler. Its claws were the same size- big. I'd never seen a Kingler with the same size claws. I looked out to the water expecting to see more. Suprisingly enough there were. A group of ten Wailord waited.

"Hey what's with the Wailord?" I asked the Kingler.

He faced me. I saw a hardened look in his eyes that told me he'd seen rough times.

"They're our last resort. If all of us-"

He indicated the group.

"fail then we all pull back into the cave over there and the Wailord flood the beach to get rid of them."

"A good strategy. I assume these frightened people have already told you the numbers coming at us."

"No as a matter of fact they're too scared."

"Oh. Well we saw sixty but there must have been hundreds behind them. Our chances don't look good."

The Kingler's face suddenly changed. He looked strange. And then he did something that scared me more than my nightmares about falling into the ocean.

"Hahahahahahahaha!"

"What are you laughing at!"

"Is that it? I've seen much worse than that. These people haven't seen scary. I've fought off hundreds before and with less to work with than this. And it was an army of Grass pokemon that time."

"Will these guys help?" I said as I indicated the group of perhaps 75 behind him.

"Are you kidding these are all battle hardened warriors. Those slack jaws coming are all spineless from what my scouts tell me. And besides I'm an amazing warrior… and strategist. The beach has too many obstacles resistant to fire blocking the entrance funneling them into groups of twos and threes as they come onto the beach. And my scouts number at 150. Victory will be ours."

"What exactly are your scouts. This plan seems awfully dependent on them."

"They're Pelippers. From what I've seen of the enemy before they have no means to easily take down airborne enemies."

"Wait you've seen them before? Who are these people?"

"Their the Furious Flame Cult. Their sole objective is to burn towns like this to the ground and nearly kill the inhabitants."

"I hate to push but why do they _almost _kill them?"

"Simply for the sake of scarring the victims for life. They are an evil group bent on destruction. Their numbers consist entirely of Magcargo, Camerupt, and Torkoal. All molten pokemon."

"Who leads them?"

"…Heatran."

What the hell was going on?


End file.
